


Assistants & Christmas Ornaments

by lavidanueva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat and Kara are married, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Kara, Super!baby, Supercat Fluff, super family, this is a Christmas fic and it's so late but i had to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidanueva/pseuds/lavidanueva
Summary: Kara is pregnant with her and Cat's second child and is enjoying some time with her favorite people. Just some Christmas-y family fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about four years after Cat promotes Kara and gives her an office. Kara and Cat fell in love and got married and now live together with their kids.
> 
> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters involved.

Kara placed a hand on her rounded stomach as she looked out the foggy window. The snow was falling lightly to the ground that was already covered. She looked down while her hand gently rubbed her large stomach. It was hard to believe that she was seven months pregnant. It seemed like only yesterday she was walking through her new office in CatCo while also being an entire city’s superhero. But that was over four years ago. It had been three years and ten months since Alex sat down with Kara and gave her some vital information about Kryptonian pregnancies. It had been three years and eight months since Kara burst into the penthouse she resided in with Cat and Carter and excitedly shared the news with her wife. And it had been three years and seven and a half months since she and Cat began trying to get pregnant. Kara heard a familiar patter making its way down the hallway to where she stood in the living room, pulling her away from her nostalgic thoughts. Turning her head, she saw the little boy running towards her.

“Mommy! It’s time to decorate the tree!”

“Baby, we already decorated the tree,” Kara said while smiling at her son.

“But mommy I found two more!”

Kara walked over to the almost three-year-old boy whose smile could light up the sky. She saw the small ornaments hanging from his tiny fingers and picked them up with a confused look on her face. She suddenly recognized where the ornaments were from. They were glass orbs with pointed ends and frosted glass, and had both her sons’ names written across the middle, in both English and Kryptonian. Her lips curved up into a smile and the skin around her eyes creased. She had forgotten about the ornaments that had been made about three years ago.

Cat had come home one afternoon from work carrying two small, white boxes and handed them to a very pregnant Kara who was lying on a lounge chair on the massive balcony, taking in every bit of what the sun had to offer. Kara opened them up to find the precious ornaments, one with Carter written across the front of it in English and in Kryptonian on the back. The other ornament bore the names that Cat and Kara had chosen for their son. Theodore was written in English, a tribute to Cat’s late father, and on the back was written Zor-El, in Kryptonian, as a tribute to Kara’s late father. Both names were important to the women and they did not feel as though only one should be given to their soon-to-be-born son. A tug on her sweater brought her back to the present, where Theo stood pointing at his ornament.

“Mama that’s mine, right?”

“It absolutely is. And this one is your brother’s.”

“Can I put them on the tree Mama?”

“Of course you can, but why don’t we go ask your brother for some help.”

With that, Theo raced down the halls of their house and up the stairs, making his way quickly to Carter’s room. The teenager spent a lot of time in his room, much to the chagrin of Cat, but always made time for Settlers of Catan and family movie nights. Kara could hear her youngest son talking to his big brother, attempting to get the seventeen year old to leave his room as she sat back down onto the couch. She was so focused on watching the snow fall on the other side of the window that she barely noticed when her wife sat down next to her and snuggled to her side. She wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder and when she turned her head, her blue eyes met the gorgeous green ones she still couldn’t get over waking up to.

“Enjoying the snow?”

“Mhmm. I love it so much.”

“How are you feeling today?” Cat asked, concern lacing her voice as she remembered how sick Kara had once gotten during her first pregnancy.

“I feel pretty great, actually. Even better now that you’re here,” Kara said as she placed a soft kiss on Cat’s cheek.

“I missed you so much today. Every day you’re not at CatCo it just gets harder and harder to get work done.”

“Hey, I will not be responsible for a drop in stocks or whatever else you said would happen every time I tried to distract you from work,” Kara teased with a smile, “But I missed you too.”

Cat’s hand found its way into Kara’s hair as she pulled her wife down into a kiss. It was slow and soft, but full of so much emotion. She hated being away from Kara this late in her pregnancy, and it was only because of the younger woman’s insistence that she hadn’t already taken maternity leave to help her pregnant wife. Kara insisted that she could handle things on her own, but Cat still worried. Kara’s pregnancy did not inhibit her powers, but it did cause her some additional discomfort that the young Kryptonian was definitely not used to. Add in a squirmy almost three-year-old and Kara seemed to have her hands too full for Cat’s liking. But Kara had insisted and Cat was nowhere near immune to those sweet puppy-dog eyes. Kara pulled away from the kiss slowly, a smiling growing on her face.

“The boys are coming down. Theo found the orb ornaments you bought the boys the Christmas before he was born.”

“Mhmm, I do love those, they were perfect for our little family. I’ll have to get a new one very soon, hmm?” Cat mentioned as her hand rubbed small circles on Kara’s growing stomach. She bent down and placed a quick kiss on her wife’s stomach just as her boys were walking in.

Well one of them was walking in. The other was perched on top of his brother’s shoulders going on and on about the presents he hoped Santa would bring.

“Mommy!” Theo exclaimed, wiggling as he tried to get down from Carter’s shoulders.

“There are my beautiful boys. Theo, Mama told me that you found my favorite ornaments. Want to bring them over and show me?” Cat asked as her youngest son ran into her arms. She scooped him up, placing a big kiss on his tiny, chubby cheek and then put his down so he could grab the ornaments.

His little hands wrapped around the cool glass of his own ornament, and he carefully walked over to show Cat.

“See Mommy, it has my names on it!” Theo beamed up at his moms, bouncing ever so slightly on the balls of his feet.

His eagerness was apparent and both women knew he was itching to get his ornament up on the tree.

“Theo, why don’t you ask your brother if he’ll lift you up so you can put your ornament all the way up there, huh?” Kara asked as she pulled Cat back into her arms.

“Up we go buddy!” Carter yelled as he pulled Theo up into his arms in one quick motion.

As he helped his brother hang the ornaments, Carter’s moms couldn’t help but stare at how much he had grown. Sure, he was thirteen when they got engaged, and they knew that puberty would soon hit, but they never thought it would hit him as hard as it did. The once thin, shy boy had turned into a tall, muscular teenager before their eyes. Cat insisted that it had to do with her impeccable genes, and while Kara would not and could not argue with that, she had a feeling that having a superhero as a second mom made working out a bit more enjoyable for a teen.

Carter carefully plopped Theo down on the floor before sitting down on his favorite leather chair. Not a second later, Theo jumped up onto his lap, curling up in his brothers arms. Clearly even his half-Kryptonian DNA couldn’t stop him from needing a nap.

“Hey Mom?” Carter began as he looked down at his brother, already fast asleep with a thumb stuck between his lips.

“Yes, Carter?” Cat answered, a smile spreading across her face as she took in the sight of her two sons snuggled together on the large chair.

“I’m really glad you fell for your assistant,” He said with a wink.

“Believe me, Carter,” Cat replied, turning to give Kara’s cheek a chaste kiss, “So am I.”


End file.
